Erik (Happy Feet Two)
Erik is the main protagonist of Happy Feet Two. He is Mumble and Gloria's son, Memphis, Norma Jean, Maurice and Michelle's grandson, Atticus's best friend and a close friend to Boadicea and Sven. His heartsong in his opera. He is voiced by Ava Acres when speaking and Elizabeth Daily when singing. Biography Happy Feet Two Erik is first seen at the Opening Medley. Everyone was singing and tap dancing, except for Erik. His two best friends, Atticus and Boadicea, invited him to dance, but Erik was too shy to accept it. Later, Erik is found by Mumble and Gloria, who were tap dancing at each other. Mumble invites Erik to dance, and Erik curiously asks why he would want to dance. Mumble replied that "The only way to find out is trying to it." Mumble assures Erik nobody would laugh at him, so Erik accepts. After a couple of second of trying, he twirls out of control and slips, sliding down a small hill, up a ramp, and plants himself headfirst into the snow. The other kids laugh at him (except Atticus and Boadicea), and Erik faults his father for making join the dance, iniciating a complicated conflict between the two. Not wanting to be laughed at anymore, Erik and his friends, Atticus and Boadicea, decide to follow their honorary uncle, Ramón, to Adélie-Land. After realizing their disappearment, Mumble, Gloria, Seymour and Miss Viola gets worried about them. Suspecting they could have followed Ramón, Mumble goes to Adélie-Land, while Gloria, Seymour and Miss Viola stays at Emperor-Land searching for them. Erik, Atticus and Boadicea were singing "Walk It Out" when they meets Ramón getting wet from the waves, afraid to jump into the ocean. Ramón is initially reluctant to let they go with him as they were without their parents and Ramón did not wanted to be accused of kidnapping little penguins. However, after Atticus and Boadicea explained him that they were adventurous children who wanted emotion, adventure and lunchs, Ramón accepted, and he even wanted Atticus to go fishing for him, so Ramón was too scared of heights (when the water was actually very close to him). After Erik, Atticus and Boadicea explained him they could not swim because of their fluffy feathers, Ramón asks them to punch him to water. After being chased by two leopard seals, Ramón asks Erik, Atticus and Boadicea to take him home in safety. After arriving on Adélie-Land, they meet Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul. They will later watch Lovelace's show, where he presents to all adélie penguins a flying penguin (actually an Atlantic Puffin) named Sven. After seeing Sven flying, Erik develop an instantant admiration towards him, who became his idol. After Sven caught the females' attention, Ramón got jealous and wanted to ruin his show, forcing Lovelace to call the security to take Ramón away, despite their friendship. This made Sven lost his will to tell about his history, until Erik passed through the security and asked Sven about his history, motivating Sven. After singing his history, Sven shows pity towards Ramón and teaches him "Sventhink" and that he will it, it will be his. When Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul watches Ramón to wish, he opens his eyes to mistake Mumble (looking for Erik, Atticus and Boadicea) as a girl. Ramón calls the security to trap Mumble, and he sees a female adélie penguins named Carmen, and Ramón falls in love with her. While Ramón unsuccessfully tries to win Carmen's heart, Mumble is forced to bring Erik, Atticus and Boadicea home. Erik is initially reluctant to go, but is convinced by Sven to go, due to latter caughting on Erik's thoughts, making him almost forgets his father's presence and importance on his life. On the way home, Mumble, Erik, Atticus and Boadicea meets an elephant seal named Bryan and his children, Shane and Darren. Bryan is blocking the path across the fissure and he doesn't want to back up away from the crossing so Mumble and the kids can go home. Bryan then falls and brings the crossing with him. Mumble saves Bryan after seeing his children desperate. After Mumble risks his life to save Bryan (with Erik naively thinking it was "Sventhink"), the elephant seal befriends Mumble and gracefully says that he owes one to Mumble and promises to help him anytime, anyplace and anything. Then, Mumble, Erik, Atticus and Boadicea continue their journey to Emperor-Land. Later on, Emperor-Land is trapped by a massive glacier of ice and snow, with Mumble, Erik, Atticus and Boadicea as the only penguins to be free. Mumble then sends Boadicea to Adélie-Land to find Ramón and Lovelace and bring as many adélies penguins as they can. Meanwhile, Mumble, Erik and Atticus tries to keep the other penguins feed. After trying to flying, Erik starts a great discussion with his father, to the point of them yelling at each other. The fight is later separated by Gloria, who asks Mumble to go fishing, while she sings "Bridge of Light" to comfort Erik. The next day, Emperor-Land is attacked by several skuas, forcing Erik and Atticus to hide in a hole. However, the skuas runs away when Boadicea finally arrives with the adélies penguins, Lovelace and Sven. Then, they tries to keep the emperor penguins feed by bringing fish for them. Later on, Lovelace get the attention of some humans to build a way out for the penguins. However, a storm starts and the humans leave. Later, the sea is frozen, turning impossible for Sven and the adélies penguins to bring fish for the emperor penguins. Desesperated, several emperor penguins slide down a mountain in order to fly outta there. The penguins, still believing that Sven is a penguin (except for Mumble) asks him to teach them how to fly. Sven almost manages to take Seymour outta there, but he fails and then reveals his true species, upsetting the penguins, especially Erik. Mumble then realized if they danced enough, they could move the snow into making a way outta there. However, several penguins falls into the Doomberg, including Atticus, Boadicea, Lovelace and Carmen. Erik almost falls into the Doomberg, but is salved by Mumble with the help of Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul. Meanwhile, Ramón jumps into the Doomberg to stay with Carmen, thus finally winning her heart. However, now the only penguins to be free are Mumble, Erik, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul and half of the adélie penguins, while the other half has fallen into the Doomberg. They still try to dance, but with several penguins fallen, their moves is not enough. Sven tries to help, but still is not enough. Mumble and Erik then goes to the elephant seal land to ask for Bryan's help. Bryan initially refuses, because he is busy fighting Wayne, an elephant seal who wants to take Bryan's land. This makes Bryan somewhat ungraceful towards Mumble, even threatning to become a meatbag and to era him and Erik. Mumble then decides to leave, but Erik, finally realizing that Mumble is his true hero, sings about Mumble's heroics, touching Bryan and all the elephant seals' hearts, and they all decides to help them. They all (even Erik) then tap dances on the ice, making enough ice fall to create a sort of stairway to the top off the glacier. Erik make pieces with his father (they apologize each other), they reunites with Gloria, the penguins forgives Sven for his lies and Sven starts living with them. Erik forgives Sven as well, and tough he does not possesses his admiration for him anymore, they become very close friends. The film ends with Sven and the penguins looking for a new home. Personality Erik's personality has similarities and differences to his father's. He cares deeply for his family and friends. Like his father was in the first film, Erik is shy and naïve, isolating himself at the Opening Medley. He is so shy that he usually lets his best friends, Atticus and Boadicea, do the speech for him. Erik is friendly but shy and awkward: he occasionally say a few words. As opposed to his father, Erik does not possesses much interest for tap dance, even asking why he would want to dance. Erik is also shown to be very charismatic, as seen when his father invited him to dance, Erik replied no, Mumble asked if he could say why, Erik replies "why", giving the impression that he naively thought his father wanted to know if he can say the Word "why", until Atticus and Boadicea explained that he in fact asked why he would want to dance. Erik is highly naïve and dreamy, as seen when he meet Sven for the first time, he not only naively believed a penguin could fly, as well as he wanted to fly as well. Another example of Erik's naivete is towards "Sventhink", as seen after Mumble rescued Sven, and Erik naively thought it was because he done Sventhink, not recognizing that Mumble was heroic and brave enough to save Bryan without this "Sventhink". Erik's dream of fly remained through the film, and he even considered fly could be an option to free the penguins from the Doomberg. This wish to fly, however, disappeared after Sven revealed he was not a penguin, and he was actually an Atlantic Puffin. Due to his little age, Erik is also very sensitive and emotional. This was shown after the other children laughed at him, and Erik blamed his father for it, as Mumble was the one who made Erik join the dance. Erik even hided in a hole, and visibly avoided talking to his father, even ignoring him. Another example of his emotional demeanor came when he tried to fly, and started a discussion with his father, Mumble. After Mumble yelled at Erik, Erik was greatly and emotionally upset. Gloria even singed "Bridge of Light" to comfort him, even though he was the one to being wrong (penguins can not fly). This was also shown after Sven revealed the truth, Erik was the penguin who was the most upset, and even avoided to talk to Sven, temporarily losing most of his respect for him. However, eventually, Erik forgives both his father, Mumble, and his friend, Sven. Like his friends, Atticus and Boadicea, Erik is extremely playful and mischievous, and seen when he, Atticus and Boadicea punched Ramón into the water, and Erik started laughing alongside his friends. Erik can also be stubborn and headstrong, disobeying many of his father's orders, such as when Mumble told the crossing was too dangerous, and that they should find another way, Erik and his friends attempted to pass the cross all the same. Another example of his stubbornness was tried to fly, despite his father's warnings that penguins cannot fly. Despite being a good child who never had bad intentions, Erik does possesses a selfish side, developed due to being laughed at by the other children. He blamed his father for making him join the dance. When his father arrived at Adélie-Land to bring him home, Erik stubbornly refused, and when Mumble told Gloria was worried about him, Erik ignored it, showing complete disregard for his mother's care for his well-being. Similarly, when Mumble and Gloria jokingly mocked Sven, Erik angrily told Mumble to not mock someone for being different, and he completely forgot to tell the same to his mother, as she was mocking Sven as well (this is probably because Erik was in his conflict with Mumble). Also, after meeting Sven, Erik almost forgets his father' presence and importance in his life, such as thinking Mumble managed to save Bryan thanks to "Sventhink", ignoring the fact that Mumble could save Bryan without some thing that doesn't exist (however, that was rather naivete than selfishness from Erik's part). Another proof of Erik's stubbornness is that he insisted to Mumble that penguins could fly, firmly believing that if he will it, it will be his (as Sven teached). Despite his stubbornness and somewhat arrogance, Erik has a really big heart and is very emotionally cute. He cared deeply for all those who were trapped by the Doomberg, and Erik wished they could all get free. Also, his anger towards his father disappeared after he realized how fearless and heroic Mumble is. He even singed his opera about his father to convince Bryan to help. In his song, Erik bluntly pointed Mumble deserved better after all he done, and he even implied that Mumble is awesome and big-hearted. The last verses of his song is "My Hero" "My father". Erik also showed to have a very cute voice when singing (and when he is speaking as well). Erik is also brave, heroic and fearless, like his father. He wasn't afraid of how dangerous could be leaving Emperor Land to find Ramón without telling his parents. Sven even pointed Erik would become a great warrior someday. However, Erik's courage has its limits, as he was visibly afraid of being laughed at if he tried to dance (however, he later eventually learned how to dance, and tap danced together to free the penguins from the Doomberg). After all that happened, being laughed at, the Doomberg incident, Sven's lies, and Bryan's initial ungracefulness towards Mumble, these things made Erik somewhat lightened up at the end. While he is still shy, naïve and innocent, Erik grown more mature and is now more aware of the dangers in the world. Appearence Erik appears to be the smallest emperor penguins child in Emperor-Land. He has short messy hair, blue eyes and a bow tie like Mumble. Relationships Mumble Coming soon! Gloria Coming soon! Atticus Coming soon! Bo Coming soon! Sven Coming soon! Ramón Coming soon! Lovelace Coming soon! Bryan the Beach Master Coming soon! Seymour and Miss Viola Coming soon! Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul Coming soon! Trivia * In the interactions of Happy Feet Two: Iceberg Surfer, Erik's name is spelled as Eric. * In the original script for the first film, Erik is seen as an egg resting on Mumble's feet while Gloria goes off with the other females to feed in the ocean, just like Memphis and Norma Jean did in the beginning. Gallery imagehf2mumbleerik.jpeg|Erik and his father Mumble imagehf2eab.jpeg|Erik with his best friends Atticus and Bo Navigation Category:Important Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Neutral Good Category:Arrogant Category:Insecure Category:The Hero Category:Mischievous Category:Pacifists Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Charismatic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Victims Category:Elementals Category:Genius Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Strategists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Supporters Category:Determinators Category:Fighter Category:Successful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Sympathetic Category:Benefactors Category:Poor Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Strong-Willed Category:Passionate Learners Category:Comic Relief Category:Tricksters Category:Weaklings Category:Voice of Reason Category:Betrayed